We don't need friends
by Logan-em
Summary: OS Sherlock est blessé, et Mycroft prend soin de lui. Il lui apprend ce qui sera sa devise pendant très longtemps.


_**Mycroft. SH**_

 _Que se passe-t-il ? MH_

 _Où suis-je ? SH_

Il gémissait. Tout paraissait flou, tout l'était. Le froid qui enserrait chacun de ses membres, de ses doigts qui agrippaient son téléphone comme la dernière bouée de sauvetage. Il sentait l'humidité de la rue, l'odeur nauséabonde des déchets, de la pisse, de lui-même. Sa respiration difficile, ses vêtements abîmés, ses blessures. Ils avaient dit, pourtant. Ils avaient promis, même. Ils lui avaient dit. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et un liquide chaud s'en échappa, se mêlant à la coagulation moite du sang. Ses larmes glissèrent le long de son nez, de sa joue, puis finirent sur le trottoir, avec lui. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau. Il retint un sanglot. Il ramena de nouveau son bras droit devant son visage, et la lueur blafarde de l'écran illumina son visage mince.

 _J'arrive. MH_

Il ferma les yeux de soulagement, et sa main retomba sur le sol glacé. Il attendit, s'empêchant de penser à quoi que ce soit hormis l'arrivée imminente de son frère. Des talons finirent par claquer rapidement dans la petite ruelle. Des mains grandes et fines se posèrent sur ses épaules, les pressèrent légèrement.

"Sherlock ?"

La voix inquiète de Mycroft le fit frissonner.

"...o...oui."

Sa voix était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Faible, drogué, battu presque à mort. Laissé près des poubelles, tel un vulgaire déchet. Les mains le soulevèrent, puis le redressèrent. Il gémit doucement sous la douleur, croisant le regard gris de son aîné, qui le scrutait avec attention.

"Je vais devoir te soulever."

Il acquiesça. Il eut mal, mais il n'en fit rien. Il voulait rentrer. Partir. Oublier. Effacer ces souvenirs si humiliants, si laids. Il perdit connaissance lorsque son frère le mit sur ses épaules. Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, dans l'ombre d'un salon plongé dans la nuit. Seule la lumière du ciel londonien illuminait de bleu et de gris le canapé sur lequel il était allongé, ainsi que la silhouette immobile de Mycroft. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, doucement, puis s'assit complètement. La douleur était partie, probablement grâce à des anesthésiants. La silhouette se mit en mouvement et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du canapé, faisant face à lui. Il y eut un silence. Puis les bras de Sherlock s'enroulèrent d'eux-même autour du cou de Mycroft, plongeant son nez dans le cou à l'odeur si propre qui caractérisait son aîné. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Sherlock ne se décroche de lui-même. Ses yeux brillaient dans la faible luminosité, et ses lèvres, bleuies par un coup, s'entrouvrirent.

"Ils… Ils m'avaient dit…, balbutia-t-il.

Il baissa la tête, ne supportant pas sa propre faiblesse, sa propre naïveté.

"Ils m'ont promis d'être mes amis."

La phrase était sortie d'une traite, comme un poison qu'il expulsait de son corps. Il serra les dents, retenant le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge.

"Si… Si je faisais comme eux, si je payais et réussissait le rite de passage, ils seraient mes meilleurs amis."

Il déglutit. Les doigts de son frère vinrent s'enfouir dans ses cheveux sales, doux et réconfortants.

"Mycroft…, appela-t-il désespérément. J'ai cru… J'ai cru que…

\- Sherlock."

L'aîné entoura les poignets tremblants de ses mains.

"Sherlock, regarde-moi."

Le futur détective releva misérablement son visage tuméfié, plongeant ses prunelles encore innocentes dans celles de celui qui serait le Gouvernement Britannique. Mais ce n'étaient, à ce moment précis, que deux frères, comme il y en a des millions d'autres dans le monde.

"Ni toi, ni moi, n'avons besoin d'amis, murmura-t-il.

Mycroft approcha son visage un peu plus près de celui de Sherlock, dont les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur ses plaies.

"Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai appris, quand Redbeard est mort ?"

Sherlock baissa la tête, ses lèvres se pincèrent au souvenir douloureux. L'index de son frère vint redresser son visage, et ses yeux croisèrent de nouveau ceux, animés d'une douce tendresse, de Mycroft.

" _Aimer n'est pas un avantage,_ récita-t-il.


End file.
